We're Only Human
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles, quirky to the extreme and just a tad geeky, runs into an old friend who has more in common with her than she thought. WARNING; Cute and fluffy!
1. A Chance Encounter

**AN; This story is going to be total fluff because I don't think I've ever done a fic that didn't have a hint of bitter sweetness. The only reason I chose Mikeubbles, even though I don't ship this pairing at all, is because Mike is the only character that doesn't have even a hint of a dark side... Even though my Fic Noway completely went against that... Ignoring that one example, Mike is a sweetie. And a little on the gay side, but we're ignoring that theory in this. On with the story! Oh, and PS, Bubbles is a bit of a nerd. :3 PPS, This will probably be longer than a Oneshot, as previously expected. PPPS, There both a little... off.**

Bubbles P.O.V.

_CRASH!_

"Dang." I mumbled, dropping to my knees to retrieve my books.

"I'm so sorry." A slightly familiar voice gasped, and I heard a quiet thud of his knees meeting the floor as well.

"Don't worry about it, I should really start paying more attention. Blossom always says I've got my head in the clouds. Though, I personally think that the clouds are a heck of a lot prettier than the ground." I rambled, stacking up my books.

"Unless your looking at the grass." He chimed in and I giggled.

"Or smelling the roses."

"I like violets better."

"Or lillys."

"Or tulips."

I looked up at the man and my heart skipped a beat.

_I had gone blind!_

I let out a little squeak as I touched my eyelids and he chuckled.

"Lose something?"

I nodded as I remembered my glasses and then giggled again.

"Just call me-"

"Velma." He finished and I felt rubber coated metal slide over my ears.

I blinked a few times before smiling widely, "Thanks, stranger."

"_Stranger_? Ow. Why don't you just stab me in the leg?"

I focused in on the man's face, which was more handsome than expected, and broke out into an even wider smile.

"Mike Believe! Your not dead?"

"As far as I know. Although, I was worried I was a ghost until I walked into you."

"Been there." I said truthfully as I scooped up my belongings and stood up.

"So how have you been?" He questioned, making a formal question just the opposite as he asked it in a sing-songy voice.

I tapped my chin as I thought, "That's a very complex question with an even more complicated response. I couldn't possibly answer it here."

I looked around the crowded halls to emphasize my point.

He suddenly whipped put a pen and scribbled down a series of numbers on my arm. "Now, that's either my number or the one etched into the really big oak tree by the pond. I can never tell the difference between the two. Call me and we can meet up and talk."

"Just talk?" I clarrified.

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "For the first date, sure."

"Who said this was a date?" I asked, playfully crossing my arms.

He shrugged, a smile on his face as he started to walk off, "Don't you want it to be?"

**AN; Told you they were an odd duo, but I'm having some fun writing this. Review if you want some more slight craziness!**


	2. What A Peculiar Fruit

**AN; Wow, that was way more reviews than I was expecting. Who knew Mikeubbles would get so much love? :3 Alright then, I'll stop with the endless babbling from moi, and start with the endless babbling of Bubbles. R&R!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

A date. Such an insignificant word for an event that could change everything. Your life. Your relationship... Well that and the name for a fruit.

I had eaten dates before but I can't say that I've ever been on one. I don't see the appeal, honestly.

All those movies either make it seem incredibly awkward or a little too perfect, so the pressure was on.

I never cared for pressure, so the elephant on my chest was more irritating than my usual panic.

I took in a huffy little breath.

How dare Mike make me feel nervous! And before I had even seen him, too. Ugh, this date thingy was already going terribly.

"Evening, Bubbly." Mike greeted, smoothly sliding in next to me on the park bench.

"You've got some nerve." I scolded at once, putting my hands on my hips, "Why on earth would you make me feel so... Floaty?!"

That word sounded right. The butterflies in my tummy were flappin' so hard it was a wonder I was still on the ground.

"My humblest apologies, princess." He bowed at once, putting a knightly air around him, "I beg of you to forgive me for your floatiness."

I giggled, "I'll consider that, dear knight. But I'm afraid this date will have to go rather well if we want the butterflies to cease."

"Butterflies?!" He gaped in mock outrage, "How dare they make a princess uncomfortable! We shall attack at once!"

I giggled as he grabbed my hand and we ran off into the woods, on our hunt for butterflies.

**AN; Yes, I'm afraid the chapters will be kept short, just to irritate you guys. But they're just so Kawaii together so hopefully that makes up for it! Feedback is appreciated and necessary if you want me to continue!**


End file.
